


Rest For A While

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Summer Spinoff Fills [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, quiet nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: For Bellsprouting in Summer Spinoff:Harry Potter: Hermione/Luna - book
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: Summer Spinoff Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933327
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	Rest For A While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellsprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsprout/gifts).



Her glasses are falling down her nose, her mouth is open and her breath immensely deeper than when Hermione made it back from the Ministry, and for that Luna is grateful. She elects to cover her girlfriend in the blanket they keep on the armchair for afternoon naps and lazy mornings rather than move her. Anything to not disturb the quiet she's found. 

Luna picks up the book that fell off Hermione's lap and chuckles at the overly complicated titling of yet another of her law students' theses. 

She watches over her for a while, before going to bed too. 


End file.
